Friends: A Love Story
by Korkyra
Summary: Gabrielle returns to Greece lost and lonely and is offered friendship from an old friend.  But Ares is plotting...  A very short story written as part of a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_This was written as part of a challenge. The rules, as such, were that it should feature Gabrielle and Aphrodite romantically, Aphrodite should offer Gabrielle immortality and it should be post FIN._

I hope you enjoy it.

**Friends: A love story**

Aphrodite felt her presence the moment she stepped onto Greek shores. She sighed and waited until nightfall before transporting herself to the fireside.

Gabrielle looked up as she felt a feeling of calm and peace wash over her; something that had been lacking for the last two years. "Aphrodite, I know it's you," she said.

Aphrodite stood opened mouth by the fire. "Just how did-No I don't want to know." The Goddess looked Gabrielle up and down and was shocked by what she saw. Gabrielle had lost a considerable amount of weight, her clothes and hair were unkempt, and Aphrodite seriously doubted if Gabrielle had a full night's sleep in the past two years. At least it didn't look like to her.

"Sweet pea", she said and walked over to Gabrielle and gave her a hug. At first Gabrielle was frozen, but gradually she responded, and held the Goddess tight.

"I know," whispered Aphrodite, and that caused Gabrielle to start crying. Gabrielle had tried to bottle up her emotions since that day, since Japa, but now the tears broke through and she was powerless to stop them. After an age of crying and sobbing, she sat still in Aphrodite's embrace and tried to regulate her breathing. No words were spoken until Gabrielle looked up at Aphrodite and said simply, "thank you."

"Oh sweet pea, I wish I could have helped you more. Why did you take so long to come home?"

"Xena was my home," whispered Gabrielle. She shook her head. "If I came back to Greece and took her ashes back to Amphipolis, It was like admitting she was gone, never returning. I guess the longer I took to get back to Greece the better."

"Where did you go?" asked Aphrodite, materialising a cup of hot tea and pushing into Gabrielle's hands. "Drink this it will make you feel better."

Gabrielle eyed it suspiciously and took a tentative sip. "Egypt, India to see Eve, the Norse Lands. Wherever."

"You're back now," said Aphrodite soothingly, and rubbed Gabrielle's back.

The bard could feel the barriers she had carefully erected around herself crumbling under Aphrodite's gentle probing and loving care. And as the Goddess said "tell me," Gabrielle sobbed and between tears told Aphrodite the circumstances that had led Xena to her death. She told Aphrodite of the anger she felt initially toward Xena for not only her choice but that she had not shared her plans with Gabrielle. But those feelings had passed leaving sadness, guilt and a deep seated loneliness.

Aphrodite listened and didn't say a word. By the time Gabrielle had finished, her head was in Aphrodite's lap, and she was sobbing. Within a few minutes the bard was asleep. That night two significant events happened; Gabrielle slept for a full night for the first time since Xena died, and Aphrodite realised she was truly and utterly in love with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle tried to orientate herself before she opened her eyes. For several moments she struggled to remember where she was, and as the sounds of someone moving around close by permeated through her consciousness, who she was with. For a milli second she thought it was another early morning with Xena; the warrior banging around the campsite un-subtly trying to wake her up. But that brightness passed leaving her with the familiar gut-wrenching, loneliness that was now her constant companion.

But there was a new sensation, Gabrielle noted as she opened her eyes, and sat up. She ran her tongue around her teeth and blinked several times. She felt rested, she had slept all night. She usually woke at least once during the night; it was either screaming as she remembered Xena's beheaded body in Japa, or rolling over and reaching for her lover, only to feel cold, empty bed clothes. But last night she had a dreamless night and actually felt rejuvenated.

She looked around the campsite and saw a well banked fire with a pot boiling away. Argo was happily grazing and ignoring the blonde goddess who was talking to her-continually.

"Hey," said Gabrielle as she stood up.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" said Aphrodite with a smile. "Would you like some tea?"

Gabrielle nodded and Aphrodite hurried to the fire and fussed around with some tea leaves and water and handed Gabrielle the mug.

Gabrielle sniffed it suspiciously and eying the blonde Goddess took a sip.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

Aphrodite's face lit up after hearing the compliment. "Well I have picked up a few things here and there," she said stammering and blushing slightly.

Gabrielle was taken back to her reaction when Xena first paid her compliments. Every one was cherished and documented in her scrolls, and the scrolls read and re-read. She smiled at the Goddess who blushed even more.

"Smells nice," said Gabrielle.

"Oh you must hungry, it's been ages since you ate, sit down, sit down," said Aphrodite and guided Gabrielle to a log.

"How long did I sleep for?" asked Gabrielle?

"Nearly a day," said Aphrodite. She dished up the stew onto a plate and handed it to Gabrielle with some bread.

"A day," said Gabrielle with surprise. "Wow! Dite you didn't have to stay with me."

"That's ok. No parties today," said Aphrodite, trying to sound flippant.

Gabrielle laughed, and then tucked into her stew. "Good," she mumbled with her mouth full. She looked at Aphrodite who was watching her anxiously. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. Guess today was certainly a day for revisiting experiences.

After two bowlfuls, Gabrielle sat back against a tree and stretched out. "That was magnificent, Aphrodite, really good." The Goddess has spent her time fussing over her, and Gabrielle had enjoyed the pampering rather than it annoying her.

"What are your plans?" Asked Aphrodite, lightly.

All of a sudden, Gabrielle's mood darkened. She stared at her saddle bag for several heartbeats and then turned to face the Goddess with a look of despair on her face.

"I need to go to Amphipolis; to take Xena back."

"Oh," said Aphrodite and looked down. When she looked up Gabrielle still looked desolate. She got up and sat next to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her. After a while Gabrielle laid her head on the Goddess' shoulder and started to cry again.

"I could come with you," said Aphrodite after a pause. "Not right to Amphipolis, I mean. But I do believe I have a window of opportunity in my diary to allow me to travel with you."

Gabrielle turned to her. "I can't see you travelling in those clothes," she said, pointing to Aphrodite's pink, flimsy negligee and high heels.

"Well, duh," said Aphrodite rolling her eyes. "I have picked up a few things from Artie, Athena, and Haephie about-"she stopped and looked away, suddenly overcome with emotion thinking about her lost family.

"Hey," said Gabrielle gently. Her hand caressed Aphrodite's cheek and turned it towards her face. "I'd love you to come." There was a pause. "Guess I am not the only one who has lost someone, eh?"

Aphrodite found her self staring deep into the green eyes and losing herself in them. She reluctantly and almost painfully tore her eyes away. "Silly really. I have lost friends, family and lovers for centuries now but-"

"Some people you thought would be with you forever. I know," said Gabrielle emphasising the last two words. "Alright then, I'd love the company."

Aphrodite's smile was dazzling. She jumped up and clicked her fingers. Her outfit immediately changed to a black leather outfit. Gabrielle laughed.

"Too Ares," she said chuckling.

Aphrodite clicked her fingers again and changed her outfit.

"No way! Too kinky-don't do chain mail," said Gabrielle smirking.

"Really, must make a note of that," added Aphrodite waggling her eyebrows, causing Gabrielle to laugh even harder.

After six costume changes, Aphrodite finally wore brown leathers with a pink trim that Gabrielle approved of.

"Thank you," said Gabrielle, earnestly. She took the Goddess' hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to thank me, sweet pea," replied the deity. "You're the one with the warrior fashion sense."

"No, Dite, you've made me smile again. I had forgotten what it's like to…to spend time with someone I care for."

Aphrodite felt a warm glow. She had dealt with love for centuries; she had felt love for so many different people including her dear sweet Hephaestus. And yet these feelings were so inimitable. Part of her wanted to stop these feelings from rushing along this path, but the other path wanted to be taken on this wild ride.

"A pleasure," she stammered. "So who drives the horse?"

* * *

Gabrielle took a deep breath in and entered the crypt. As expected it was full of dust, leaves and cobwebs and she took her bag off her shoulder and carefully placed it on the floor and looked around. Fighting back the tears she walked over to the tombs and picked up the dried flowers that her and Xena had placed when they last visited. Sighing, she threw the flowers into the corner and rummaged around her bag. She pulled out a waterskin and a cloth, sighed again and set to work.

It took several hours but when Gabrielle stood and admired her hard work, she gave a smile. She had cleaned the crypt fully, polished the stone work and laid fresh flowers on Lyceus and Cyrene's tombs.

She closed her eyes and again tried to fight back the tears. But this time the tears won, and they streamed down her cheeks as she reverently took the black urn from her bag. She hugged it close and reluctantly placed it in a nook in the wall. She then placed a scroll next to it.

"A few words, Xena, for you, that I didn't have time to say to you." She turned away from the urn. "Oh Gods Xena, I miss you so much. Why did you-I know I can't-" She slumped to the ground and ran her hand through her hair. "I miss you Xena. I'll always love you." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. After several minutes she slowly stood up and with one last lingering look around the crypt walked out.

Argo was waiting patiently outside and Gabrielle buried her face in the Palomino's neck. When she finally stood up straight it was with a sense of purpose. "Come on girl, let's head to Potidaea." She mounted the mare and headed towards Gabrielle's hometown.

* * *

Gabrielle dismounted Argo as she entered Potidaea. She smiled to herself as watched people bustle around the market. It hadn't changed in the 34 years since she had left to follow Xena, and Gabrielle wondered just how long Potidaea would remain this quaint, sleepy Greek village.

There were so few people she now knew, so many had passed away. But it was someone she did know, Helena, Perdicus' sister who spotted her. Helena screeched, surprising several people around her and rushed towards Gabrielle who was initially surprised and then delighted to see her.

"Gabrielle, oh Gabrielle, how nice to see you," said Helena and wrapped the bard in a massive bear hug. The older woman pulled away and looked Gabrielle up and down. "Oh Gabrielle," she said in a tone that caused Gabrielle unease. "I wondered when you'd come. Guess the messages got through."

"Messages?" said Gabrielle, frowning. "I haven't received any messages. I just wanted to visit Lila and Sarah."

Helena sighed and looked at the ground. "I am so sorry Gabrielle. Truly I am."

* * *

"Raiders came to the town. The men tried to fight them off-Sarah joined in." Helena's voice petered out, and she avoided Gabrielle's stare. "She stood and fought, Gabrielle. She died saving Andros' girls being taken."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and spoke in an unnatural voice. "Lila?"

"She died a few days later. She had no one left-she thought you were gone. She just gave up."

Gabrielle nodded and continued to stare at the graves.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Helena.

"I'd like to be left alone," said Gabrielle, neutrally.

Helena turned slowly, opened her mouth to say something but shut it as she saw Gabrielle's expression.

"Thanks Helena," said Gabrielle not turning.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but when darkness fell and she could no longer see the graves she decided she should move. Gabrielle felt numb as she wandered away, Argo patiently following her into the woods. She walked aimlessly until she tripped over a tree root. As she lay in the dirt, Gabrielle started to feel anger for the first time since she heard the news. She jumped up, and walking to Argo, took the ketana from the case and walked to a tree and started to strike it.

With every strike she grunted and then yelled, and then it became cries of names of people she had loved that had died. When she reached Xena she threw down the sword and started to sob. She felt a sensation on her body and knew who was there without looking. Still full of anger she jumped up and strode to Argo again, ignoring the blonde goddess, and pulled one of the saddle bags off the horse and emptied it onto the ground. Smiling grimly she picked up the item she wanted and brought it to her arm.

As she pressed the chakram down on her wrist, she was knocked off her feet onto the floor, the chakram falling on the floor. Winded she rose to her knees. "Stay out of this Aphrodite," she growled.

"I'm not watching you kill yourself," said the Goddess.

"Well go then, don't watch," Gabrielle snapped and reached for the chakram again.

Yet again she was surprised as Aphrodite kicked her hand with some force, meaning she lost her grip on the weapon.

Gabrielle cursed and held her hand with her other one. "I can't do this any more. I can't," she screamed.

"Gabrielle, listen to me, I-what are you doing?" said Aphrodite in a panicked voice. She stepped forward as Gabrielle jabbed two fingers into her neck. She fell to her knees and looked defiantly at Aphrodite.

The goddess' eyes widened in realisation. "Please don't do this, Gabrielle," she said desperately.

"Why not?" gasped Gabrielle. "I have watched everyone I have loved die. I outlive everyone. I can't be alone any more."

"You're not alone," screamed Aphrodite. "You don't have the monopoly on watching loved ones die you know." Their eyes locked for a moment and Gabrielle nodded in acceptance and then looked away, blood oozing from her nose.

"Do you think Xena wants this for you?" cried Aphrodite.

"At least we'll be together. It's got to be better than this…this existence."

"It won't, Gabrielle. You won't be together, not if you kill yourself."

"She killed herself," screamed Gabrielle as loud as she could, although it came out hoarsely. She fell to the ground gasping, and Aphrodite fell to her knees and gathered the bard in her arms.

"Why did she go by herself?" said Aphrodite, tears streaming down her face. She could tell Gabrielle's time was nearly up, and frantically pushed her neck trying to reverse the pinch. "Why did she do that? She didn't tell you what she was doing, because she wanted you to live."

Gabrielle stared at Aphrodite and her lips quivered. She shut her eyes and as the goddess was about to cry out, Gabrielle pushed down on her neck and took a long gasp.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," whispered Aphrodite and hugged Gabrielle tighter and kissed her forehead. Gabrielle lay there crying, her body racked with sobs. Eventually the sobs quietened, and Gabrielle lay in Aphrodite's embrace breathing heavily.

"I meant what I said, sweet pea, you are not alone. I'm here for you." She kissed Gabrielle's forehead again, lingering for a moment enjoying the sensation.

Gabrielle looked up, so their faces were a mere inch apart, each could feel each other's breath on their face.

Gabrielle closed the small distance between them and kissed Aphrodite on the lips.

"Make me forget," she whispered into Aphrodite's ear. The bard's breath was causing said ear to tingle and Aphrodite was fast losing rational thought. She knew it was risky, what she could lose but she couldn't stop herself and at this moment didn't want to.

"Anything you say," she said, and started to kiss Gabrielle's exposed throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite could sense that the bard was stirring and she nervously looked around the campsite. Should she stay under the covers, next to Gabrielle, or would it be less intimidating if she were busying herself with a task? The goddess could hardly believe she was so nervous-this hadn't happened in a millennium. She was still debating the point when Gabrielle opened her eyes slightly and peered at her. The bard snaked a hand out from under the blanket and cupped Aphrodite's cheek.

The goddess jumped in surprise and Gabrielle watched in amusement as she tried to regain her composure.

"Morning," said Gabrielle.

"Morning, Gabby, er, Sweet pea, I mean-"

"Aphrodite," said Gabrielle.

The goddess continued to babble.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle repeated more firmly. "Thank you."

Aphrodite stopped mid word and turned to look at Gabrielle with a mixture of surprise and vulnerability.

"What are you thanking me for?" she said finally.

"For staying with me all night, for caring for me, for being the best thing in my life right now."

Aphrodite stared at her opened mouth. "I thought you might regret it," she said in a small voice. "Or felt I took advantage of you."

Gabrielle snorted and repeated her action of cupping Aphrodite's cheek.

"No more than I of you. It was lovely, Aphrodite," Gabrielle gave a little smile as she remembered the events of the past night. "I'm just sorry I reacted the way I did afterwards."

"Oh sweetie, it was bound to be emotional for you. I am just pleased to have been there for you."

"You held me all night didn't you? Thank you." Gabrielle moved closer to Aphrodite, and framing her face with her hands gave her a lingering kiss.

Once done, Aphrodite gathered Gabrielle in her arms and held her.

"So what now?" asked Aphrodite quietly?

"You fancy life on the road?" said Gabrielle laughing. She squeezed Aphrodite's hand, and winced. The Goddess rubbed her thumb over the bard's hand gently.

"Sorry about that," said Aphrodite, genuinely. "I can't even heal it for you."

"I've had worse," replied the bard. She frowned and looked at the Goddess. "Why can't you heal any more?"

"Powers go as believers dwindle," said the Goddess with a sigh. "A power like healing, that wasn't my thing at all, went quickly. Soon I'll be down to just looking beautiful."

Gabrielle laughed especially when she saw the sly smile on her friends' face. "You'll always be beautiful," she said. "I'm sorry for the loss of believers."

"So what now?" repeated the Goddess?

"I don't know, take it as it comes," said Gabrielle. "No pressure, no expectations." She flicked her eyes at the Goddess trying to read her expression.

For Aphrodite this was more than she could have hoped for. Terrified that it would be put down as a terrible (or at best, nice) mistake and would be a one off, Gabrielle would appear to be leaving opportunities for them to meet again.

"That sounds…perfect," said the Goddess, trying to reign in her excitement. "I'll be there for you, whenever you need me, sweet pea."

"And I you, Dite. I meant what I said; you are the best thing in my life right now. Without you-"Gabrielle turned and stared into the distance her green eyes filled with pain.

Aphrodite ran her fingers through the bard's hair. And turned her face back to face her. She closed the distance between them and their lips met in a searing kiss.

* * *

"I definitely could get used to this," said Gabrielle, and she then took a long sip of wine from a mug. She placed it back on the bed side table and then slumped back onto the pillow.

"Well the champion bard of the festival deserves some luxury," said Aphrodite, whose head was resting on Gabrielle's abs.

"Mmmm," said Gabrielle, and Aphrodite snorted.

"What?" said Gabrielle, and ran her hand through Aphrodite's locks.

"Don't be so modest, I know you want to go through your glory step by step, again. That's what bards do."

"They do not," said Gabrielle, lightly and broke off some bread and stuffed it into the goddess' mouth.

"Well ok, I do," added Gabrielle. "I didn't think, well going after Virgil, was a hard spot. I'm so pleased the judges liked it."

"Liked it, they loved it," said Aphrodite after finishing the bread.

"Well, I'm not sure they loved-wait did you do anything?" Asked Gabrielle frowning slightly.

"No!"

"Sure you didn't persuade them that mine was the best. Use your feminine wiles to ensure I won."

Aphrodite raised her head up slightly to look straight at Gabrielle. She could see the bard's eyes were twinkling. "Feminine wiles, eh? I promise I didn't affect the result at all. Don't think I wasn't tempted; not sure I could have gone through the whole Athens competition saga again."

"I was robbed," began Gabrielle indigently, but after hearing Aphrodite's mocking snore, she stopped and laughed.

"Well, I do see your point. I was a sore loser. Just thought you'd want to avoid that."

"I promise it was all you, Gabby. You won," Aphrodite started to kiss the flat stomach and made her way up to the bard's neck.

Gabrielle groaned in pleasure.

"But next time, I chose where we go," said Aphrodite, in between kissing and nibbling the soft skin. "I know a little place, just you me, an open fire, oysters to start with, chocolate fountain to finish with. What do you think?"

Gabrielle groaned again, and was losing herself in the sensation, when suddenly the Goddess' mouth stopped its path, and instead she could feel gentle fingers stroking her shoulder.

She looked up and could see Aphrodite staring intensely at the thin, vivid scar that ran down Gabrielle's shoulder past the outside of her breast.

"Aphrodite," began Gabrielle.

"I could have lost you. You could have died in Rome, not to mention from that fall in the Norselands." Aphrodite pushed back Gabrielle's hair from her forehead revealing a fading scar that ran along her hair line.

"It's what I do," said Gabrielle with a sigh.

"I have some ambrosia," whispered Aphrodite. "Then you could do what you do for ever."

Gabrielle sighed and looked away from the eager Goddess. "I couldn't, Dite. I can't live forever. I have already outlived so many people, I can't keep doing it. Besides-"

"You are fated to meet Xena in another life," said Aphrodite, despondently. "I know. It was worth a go."

They sat awkwardly looking away from each other, until Gabrielle smiled and took Aphrodite's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

"So this place, it'll be better than Castor's hideaway with the-"

"Oh Gods yes," said Aphrodite, her good humour returning. "Who knew he was into, you know?"

"Quite," said Gabrielle, raising her eyebrow, and wrapped her arms around Aphrodite.

"And better than that cave in Gaul," said Aphrodite in a teasing tone.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I wondered when you bring that up. I never knew it literally was a dragon's den."

Aphrodite snickered.

"We've had some good times, though Aphrodite," said Gabrielle, beginning to kiss the Goddess' neck.

"The best," said Aphrodite, "the last two years, have been awesome." She started to groan as Gabrielle moved downwards. "Oh Gabby."

* * *

"I wondered when I would see you again," said the dark haired God, coolly.

The woman bowed reverently and once she had straightened up, moved purposefully forward.

"Why should I receive you? After all you have been no assistance to me or any Greek mortal who have requested your help."

"You are talking of the warrior Gabrielle," said the woman. "I could not help her at the time."

"Kichijoten, for the goddess of happiness, you don't bring much," said Ares and stood up from his throne. "That was why I came to you. You remind me of my sister, Aphrodite."

"How is she?" asked the Goddess politely. "It must be a trial to have lost so many of your family?"

"She is well, but I do not think you have travelled here to exchange pleasantries on our families."

The Goddess bowed again, and Ares continued to stare at her. He raised his eyebrow and gestured with his hand to hurry her up.

"Have you heard about the shipwreck off the coast off Attica?"

Ares nodded, "Of course, that is why I expected you. Several of your people on the boat."

"Including my mortal son," whispered Kichijoten, who looked away.

Ares opened his mouth in an O.

"They didn't mean for it to happen. It was hi-jinks, and-"

"Your son and his friends caused the ship to run aground. All lives were lost-including women and children."

"He didn't mean it, he would never harm anyone."

"Xena didn't mean for the city to burn," began Ares.

"How can you compare the actions of a warlord to my young son?" hissed the Goddess?

"Neither of them meant for others to die. The difference is Xena is paying for it with her life," said Ares, and slumped back onto his throne.

"I know. I realise now that Xena does not have to remain dead for the victims of the fire to remain in a state of Grace. That is what I wish to discuss. Xena's life for the lives of all on board. I can restore them, make it right. It wasn't supposed to happen."

Ares smiled coolly and rubbed his face with his hand. "I think I can arrange that. With Hades gone, security around his realm has been a little lax. Charon can be easily persuaded with a few visits to a special inn, "he smiled lost in thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "Agreed."

"Thank you. I will make what is wrong right," said Kichijoten, "and here is my side of the bargain."

Ares stood up, failing to control his excitement. His face wore an enormous grin, and he opened and closed his fists compulsively. With a flash of silver light a naked Xena materialised in front of him.

"Hello Ares," she said quietly, and looked him up and down. "Pleased to see me, I see."

"Oh yes Xena, I have missed you." He painfully turned his eyes away from the warrior's beautiful body and looked at the Japanese deity. "Thank you," he said with heartfelt emotion. "I will do as you ask," he said genuinely.

The goddess smiled, bowed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where's Gabrielle?" asked Xena menacingly?

"All in good time," said Ares. "A drink, something to eat, a rest," he said and a double bed materialised in the room.

"Take. Me. To. Gabrielle." Said Xena.

Ares sighed. "This is the thanks I get," he said quietly. "Ok, ok, I know when I am beaten. I'll take you back to Blondie. But if you get bored playing second fiddle to her, come back to me."

"Second fiddle?" said Xena confused.

"Four years you've been gone, Xena. She's a hero in her own right, across Greece and beyond."

Xena looked momentarily shocked but recovered her composure quickly. "Take me to her," she said.

"Clothes first?" said Ares with a raise of his eyebrow?

"If you like," said Xena with no hint of embarrassment. "Gabrielle," she whispered. "I'm coming."

* * *

"What is it now," said Aphrodite to herself as she saw the flash of light that meant Ares would be arriving,

"Hiya, Sis," he said with a wide grin.

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side. You look happy, Air. Started a civil war somewhere?"

Ares chuckled. "You cynic. No I have come to invite you to something that is right up your street-love, happiness, soft warm feelings, blah, blah, blah."

"What's it to do with you then?"

Ares raised his eyebrows. "Just come with me."

He held out his hand for the blonde goddess and she stared at it for a heartbeat and then took it. They were instantly transported to a forest. It was nondescript, and Aphrodite looked around slightly confused, wondering where she was and what the significance of it was.

"Wait there, I'll be right back," said Ares and with a snap of his fingers he was gone before Aphrodite could get a word out.

"Why on-"she began and then saw Ares' signature flash of light in the distance. She began to walk towards him, but stopped when she saw he had someone with him-and she realised just who she was.

* * *

"I've waited long enough," said Xena in a low voice. "Where is she?"

"All in good time," said Ares placating and put his hand on Xena's shoulder. She shook it off angrily. "She'll be here any moment now," he added and grinned as a horse and rider appeared from beyond a turn in the road.

Xena quickly followed his line of vision, and let out a strangulated sob. She put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes for along moment. When she opened them, she saw that Gabrielle had stopped and was just staring at the pair of them. Very slowly, Gabrielle got off of Argo, and keeping her eyes fixed on Xena walked towards them. Her face was expressionless at first, but then she could no longer contain her anger.

Xena moved towards her, tears in her eyes. She held her arms open towards the Bard, but Gabrielle studiously ignored her and levelled her furious gaze on Ares.

"This is low even for you," she hissed at him.

Ares was obviously taken back. "But it-

He could get no other words out as Gabrielle spoke, the torrent of words coming at increasing speed.

"What is it this time? You'll give me this lookalike if I fight for you? Xena is dead, gone, departed, not coming back, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on." She paused and looked away for a moment. "It took me long enough," she whispered.

But Xena heard her, and stepped forward, "it is me Gabrielle," she said with a sob.

Gabrielle flicked her eyes at her, and then turned her stare back to Ares. "Really Ares, it's not even a close match. No scars, more youthful, bad show really." Her voice turned even more venomous. "I tried, you tried, and the answer was always she was stuck in the Japa afterlife. Nothing could bring her back, nothing."

Ares gave a cold smile." I could. I suddenly had the upper hand. A swap, Xena for some Japanese souls who landed up in Tartarus." He held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Nothing to do with me. Maybe a spell dying revitalised her, who knows? It's her, Gabrielle. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

Both women snorted simultaneously, and Gabrielle turned very slowly to look at Xena. Their eyes locked and Gabrielle suddenly started to feel doubt about her previously hard stance.

"It's me, I swear, said Xena gently. "I once asked you to tell me something so I would know it was you," she looked at Gabrielle's boots.

Gabrielle gasped in realisation, and sunk to her knees. In a heart beat Xena was at her side, cradling her. She gently pushed the blonde hair out of her eyes, and then wiped away the tears falling from the Bard's green eyes.

"I'm back with you, my love," said Xena, and leant in to kiss Gabrielle.

The women didn't notice Ares disappear, so engrossed were they, but the God of War had not gone far. He materialised next to Aphrodite.

"See," he said triumphantly."Love, happiness, etc, etc, I can do that too." He gave a self satisfied grin and turned to face Aphrodite. The smile fell from his face as he saw hers.

Aphrodite was staring at the couple, tears streaming from her eyes, and with a look of undisguised pain that caused even Ares' hardened heart to soften in sympathy.

"It's her," breathed Ares, and looked from Aphrodite to Gabrielle. "She's the one; why you have been so happy these past few years."

Aphrodite nodded her head wordlessly and bowed her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Sis, I didn't know," said Ares genuinely. He wrapped his arms around the Goddess and gently transported them both back to Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Last part (told you it was short!). You may need a kleenex! A few thoughts of mine are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

"I'm sorry Xena," said Gabrielle and pulled herself away from Xena's embrace.

Xena sighed and stared at the bard who had walked away from the bedroll and stared out into the forest. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked over to join Gabrielle.

They stood shoulder to shoulder for a moment, just staring at anything else but each other.

"Sorry," whispered Gabrielle.

"You don't have to apologise, Gabrielle," said Xena, and she swung her body around so they were facing each other. "I've waited four years, and just being here with you, right now, is all that matters."

Gabrielle gave her a searching look. "I know you want more," she added and looked away.

Xena hooked her finger under Gabrielle's chin, so that they faced each other again. "Even an emotional dullard like me knows we have a lot to talk about."

Gabrielle smiled, and this brought a wide smile from Xena. "That's better. We have got the rest of our lives together, and I intend them to be long, happy ones. We've plenty of time to talk and heal." Xena ran her hands through Gabrielle's hair and stared at the scar on her hairline. "You've been through so much," she whispered, "let me take care of you."

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her, and Xena reciprocated the hug.

"I love you," said Gabrielle and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. A tear escaped from one eye, and she pulled back and opened here eyes and stared into Xena's concerned blue ones. "I just-I just need a little time."

Xena opened her mouth but closed it quickly when she saw the pain etched on Gabrielle's face. She pushed away the questions she wanted to ask for a moment and instead smiled and said, "I'll be waiting, my love, and take as long as you need."

Gabrielle nodded, and walked back to their bedrolls. "Tea?"

"Yeah," said Xena watching her with sad eyes. "Gabrielle, what has happened?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Xena's arm stretched over the empty bed roll, and she let out a small groan. She turned her head to look at the empty space where Gabrielle should have been and then turned back and looked upwards at the sky.

She tightened her right hand into a ball and brought it down onto the soft earth. "Damn," she said with a measure of frustration. The reunion wasn't going as she had anticipated; Gabrielle was pleased and delighted at her surprising re- appearance, and yet Xena felt there was something missing. She was disgusted with herself that her own misery could be linked to Gabrielle's reluctance to be intimate. No, that wasn't it; yes, she had dreamed about her and Gabrielle together, but she was genuine in her statement that Gabrielle should have as much time as she needed. Xena racked her brains to consider what could be affecting Gabrielle so-a trauma she suffered, embarrassment over her new scars, or most worrying for Xena, that Gabrielle no longer wanted the warrior.

Whatever it was Xena needed to find out what was bothering the Bard. And she was going to start by finding Gabrielle right now.

"Aphrodite, please," said Gabrielle. She waited for several moments and then got off of the log and shook her head. "What do I need to do, smash your temples again?"

"There aren't many left, so I would be pretty hacked off," said a voice, and Gabrielle smiled as she turned and faced Aphrodite.

The Goddess was dressed in a long, plain beige dress and was without make up. Gabrielle's smiled dropped from her face instantly.

"Dite, by the Gods. What-"

"This is what a broken heart does," said Aphrodite shakily.

Gabrielle instinctively moved towards her. The goddess stepped back, but Gabrielle was quicker and wrapped her arms around her. At first the goddess struggled but as Gabrielle held tight, the struggles lessened, and the Goddess put her head on the Bard's shoulder.

"I didn't know," said Gabrielle.

"I know," sighed Aphrodite. She gave an ironic chuckle. "Ares thought he'd make everyone happy-he had no idea about us."

"Dite-"

"Don't; don't say you're sorry, you wish it could be different. It doesn't help," she pulled away from the bard who stared at her with a pained expression.

"But it's true," said Gabrielle softly.

"Why is it her? Why can't it be me?" shouted Aphrodite.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her. Before she could speak, there was an anguished cry. Gabrielle and Aphrodite pulled apart and looked at where the cry was from. Xena was staring at the pair with anger in her eyes.

"So you couldn't spend one night with me. Had to run back to your slut," spat out Xena. Vulnerability and anxiety made her angry. Although the pair were not overtly intimate, Xena could tell from the way they acted, they were lovers, and that thought terrified her.

"Don't speak about her like that," said Gabrielle quietly and stood in a protective stance in front of Aphrodite.

"Gabrielle," said Aphrodite and tugged her arm.

"Don't worry," said Gabrielle, her eyes never leaving Xena's angry face. "I'll be fine." She finally turned to face the Goddess. "Let me talk to her."

Aphrodite's face crumpled for a moment.

"Hey," said Gabrielle, and cupped the pained face. "I'll see you soon."

Aphrodite nodded wordlessly, and rubbed her streaming eyes with her hand. She shot Xena a look of disgust, before giving Gabrielle a weak smile and then disappeared in a flash.

Gabrielle stared at the spot where Aphrodite had been for a few heartbeats, before turning to face Xena very slowly and methodically.

"That explains a lot," said Xena angrily. "Sorry I returned and spoiled your little tryst." Xena's voice dripped with venom, and her face wore a scowl. Gabrielle on the other hand merely stared at her with a neutral expression.

"How long?" yelled Xena? "How long was she banging you?" Xena was not only scared at what she saw but was frustrated at Gabrielle's calm reaction and was trying to bait her.

"Two years," said Gabrielle simply.

"TWO YEARS!" shouted Xena and walked up to Gabrielle. "TWO YEARS", she shouted again at Gabrielle. They were so close that Gabrielle could feel her hot breath on her face. "So who was it before her? How long did you wait after I died before you had a bed warmer?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Did you really expect me to be chaste for four years?"

Xena's face twitched with anger. "I didn't expect you to fall in love."

The words hung there, and the women stared at each other. Xena was willing for Gabrielle to deny it, her panic rising by the second as she realised the depth of Gabrielle and Aphrodite's feelings.

"Neither did I," said Gabrielle with a weak smile.

"She doesn't love you," said Xena quickly and gripped Gabrielle's arms. "The gods just use people, you should know that. Why did you let yourself fall for her tricks?"

"Because she was there," screamed Gabrielle. She stared defiantly at Xena, anger across her face for the first time. "She was there for me. You weren't. I knew she would always be there, she wasn't going to run off and leave me when it suited her."

Xena felt a wave of guilt through her, and dropped her hands from Gabrielle's arms. Gabrielle fell to her knees. "There were no tricks," she said, "And it was so nice, to have someone who cared for me, and looked out for me." Gabrielle looked at the ground, away from Xena's searching gaze.

"I'm glad you had someone," said Xena quietly, and she too fell to her knees. Gabrielle looked up at her with teary eyes. "I would have hated for you to go through the rest of your life without love."

"It hurt so much when you died," sobbed Gabrielle and Xena wrapped her arms around her. "I wanted the pain to stop, for me to die." Xena tightened her grip on her. "Aphrodite helped me to realise you wouldn't want that for me."

Xena gave an ironic chuckle that she and Aphrodite were on the same wavelength, and that caused Gabrielle and the Goddess to become closer.

"She loves me, and I have so few people alive who love me." Gabrielle sobbed even harder and Xena rubbed her back comfortably.

"Do you love her?" asked Xena, fearfully.

"Yes," breathed Gabrielle.

"Do you want to be with her?" whispered the warrior princess.

There was silence, and Xena held her breath.

"No."

The answer was short, but to Xena it was the sweetest word she had heard. She stared into the green eyes that meant so much to her.

"I love you," she said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know. I love you too," said Gabrielle, and she moved in to kiss Xena gently on the lips. They then touched foreheads. "You make me happy," she added.

Xena smiled, and gently pulled Gabrielle onto the ground. The bard sobbed, and Xena comforted her wordlessly until Gabrielle lifted her self onto one elbow, and looked lovingly at Xena.

"Thank you," she said.

"Gabrielle, you have accepted and forgiven so much more. I am sorry I reacted-"

"No it was a shock. I understand, I do. But there is something I would like to ask you of you."

* * *

"Dite." It was little more than a whisper, but it had the desired effect. The Goddess immediately appeared in front of Gabrielle.

They stared at each other for several moments until the goddess tore her eyes away.

"Well goodbye then," she said curtly.

"Aphrodite, wait, please," said Gabrielle. The goddess grimaced and then looked at the bard.

"I don't want it to end like this," said Gabrielle. "There is so much I want to say to you." She stepped forwards, and took both Aphrodite's hands in her own.

The Goddess said nothing and stared at her.

"I thought you were going to show me that wonderful hideaway with the open fire and oysters," she said, and rubbed her hands up Aphrodite's arms.

"And oysters," said Aphrodite quietly. "But what about Xena?"

"Its fine," said Gabrielle. "One last night together." She looked into the goddess' eyes. She could see the pain in them, and hated herself for giving that to someone she loved immensely. "If you want," she added almost shyly, as she realised that Aphrodite may be appalled by the idea.

They were immediately transported away from the forest to a beautiful ornate room. Their eyes met, and a message passed between them as it had done so many other times.

"Thank you," said Aphrodite and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle, who rested her head on her neck. "Thank you," she repeated and kissed the top of the bard's head gently.

* * *

Aphrodite sensed her brother materialising into the room. "Hey Air, what's up?"

Aphrodite turned to face her brother and found him staring at her with an intense expression on his face.

"What?" she said and looked around self-consciously. "Is my lippie not on properly?"

Ares remained silent, his expression the same, but he folded his arms in front of his body.

"What is it?" asked Aphrodite more urgently.

"Don't you watch out for _her_ at all?" he asked, and for a moment his face showed sympathy.

"Who do-oh," said Aphrodite. She slumped down onto a chair as the realisation of whom he meant hit her. "I've been kinda busy. Besides I am sure she is fine with her warrior babe," she added with a hint of bitterness. She looked up at her brother and this time all she saw was compassion.

He walked to her slowly and crouched down in front of her, laying his hands on her arms. "Go to her," he said in a whisper. He then kissed her forehead. "If you don't you'll regret it."

He then stood up straight, clicked his fingers and was gone.

Aphrodite stared into the space where he was, and sighed. "Oh Gabby," she whispered. She stood up and clicked her fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Aphrodite found herself in an inn. From her experience it looked like an ordinary rural inn, and her sudden appearance was not taken notice of by any of the patrons who were concentrating on watching a bard. Aphrodite smiled to herself, and stepped forward to give herself a better view thinking the bard was Gabrielle. Her face fell when she realised instead of the petite blonde Amazon it was an older red haired woman. She watched for several moments and then walked to the bar.

"Is Gabrielle on later?" she asked the bar keep?

"Who?" he snapped back and frowned.

"You know, Gabrielle. Xena's-"

"Xena? Upstairs third on the right," he said hurriedly and turned to another customer.

"Typical," said Aphrodite to herself. "Knows Xena," she muttered and headed towards the stairs.

She thought about pushing the door open, but stopped herself in time. After taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. She heard a loud "ssshhh" and then the door opened.

Standing staring at her was Xena. Aphrodite looked her up and down. The dark hair had streaks of grey in it and there were more lines on her face. Even standing there, Aphrodite could tell she was not as fit and flexible as she was the last time she saw the warrior.

Xena looked momentarily shocked, and then regained her composure. But Aphrodite could tell that Xena was working hard to maintain it, her face looked pinched and her eyes showed evidence of recent tears.

"Aphrodite," she said warily. It was the first words they had spoken to each other since Xena had found Aphrodite and Gabrielle embracing.

The Goddess nodded and waited for Xena to invite her in. Xena didn't move, merely continued to stare at the blonde.

"Can I come in?" asked Aphrodite after an uncomfortable silence.

Xena's head dropped and she nodded slightly and stepped aside. Aphrodite stepped in, and her eyes scanned the room. She could see someone lying in the large double bed, and assumed it was Gabrielle. Beside the bed was a table with a bowl and cloths. On a desk there were bottles and bags as well as a pestle and mortar. The rest of the room was tidy, with clothes and bags packed away. But one anomaly caught Aphrodite's attention and that was a chair by the side of the bed with a blanket draped over it. She stared at that for several moments and then looked at the desk again, with a sudden and painful realisation.

"It's been a while," said Xena.

Aphrodite smiled and looked at her. "You know how it is, time just slips away," she said brightly. The smile dropped from her face as her eyes met Xena's. She could see the ache of the warrior, and Aphrodite felt nothing but sympathy for her.

"I-I I am here now," said the Goddess weakly, and looked at the bed. She slowly walked towards the chair and sat in it. Finally she turned to look at the sleeping Gabrielle.

She ran her hand though her hair that had lightened due to the amount of grey. Her fingers then gently traced the lines on her face. Aphrodite noted the bard's skin was still soft despite the fact it was more wrinkled than she remembered. But she could not fail to notice the bard's pallor, slenderness or her irregular, noisy breathing. She sighed and enjoyed the sensation of touching the bard-her bard-before she remembered who else was in the room. She looked at Xena who was watching her with a mixture of insecurity and annoyance.

"Sorry," said Aphrodite, and withdrew her hand.

Xena walked to the other side of the bed, and sat on it. She took the bard's hand. "Thank you for coming," she said in a choked voice.

"Xena, why don't you rest? I'll sit with her," said Aphrodite.

Xena shook her head and then smiled as she saw Gabrielle was blinking and beginning to rouse.

"Hey, we've got a visitor," she said. Gabrielle looked at her and smiled and then slowly turned her head to see Aphrodite. Her face lit up in a wide beam before she started to cough. Xena jumped up and poured a cup of water for her, while Aphrodite soothingly rubbed her back.

"That's some cough," whispered Aphrodite to Xena who helped to sit Gabrielle further up the bed and then handed her the cup.

Gabrielle stopped coughing and sipped the drink, and lay back on the pillows spent.

Aphrodite continued to hold Gabrielle's hand while Xena mixed up some herbs in a mug before adding some water.

She brought it over to the bed and sat on it. "Here we go," said Xena with forced enthusiasm. "This will make you feel better."

Gabrielle looked at the mug with a mixture of resignation and longing. "I know," said Gabrielle with a smile, and Aphrodite and Xena helped her to sit up and she swallowed the mixture.

Xena looked from Gabrielle and Aphrodite and swallowed. "I'm just going to stretch my legs." She gave Gabrielle a weak smile.

"Thank you," mouthed Gabrielle and gave her a smile in return.

Xena slowly left the room shutting the door gently behind her.

The two women just stared at each other for several moments.

"It's been a while," said Gabrielle. "Seventeen years."

"Seventeen years, eight months and twenty days, but who's counting?" said Aphrodite quickly. She sighed and looked away. "I wanted to see you, sweet pea, Gods, so many times, but I couldn't. I couldn't watch you happy with her."

She turned to face Gabrielle with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Does that make me bad?"

"No," whispered Gabrielle. "Makes you human."

Aphrodite squeezed Gabrielle's hand.

"You are here now, that's all the matters," said Gabrielle and then started to cough.

Aphrodite looked on anxiously until Gabrielle had finished and pointed to the water. Gabrielle shook her head.

"I want to ask you something," said Gabrielle.

The Goddess nodded. "Anything."

"Watch out for Xena for me," Gabrielle said and her face crumpled.

Aphrodite shut her eyes and wordlessly nodded her head.

"Thank you," said Gabrielle.

Aphrodite opened her eyes. "Anything for you. I love you."

"And I love you, Dite. You have meant so much to me; I can't begin to tell you."

"Were you happy?" asked Aphrodite, suddenly.

There was a long pause, before Gabrielle said quietly, "She made me happy."

The Goddess smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm so glad that you came," said Gabrielle, genuinely.

"Me too," said Aphrodite. "Me too."

* * *

Xena crept into the room and saw Gabrielle was asleep and Aphrodite was sitting in the adjacent chair holding her hand.

She moved to the other side of the bed and sunk onto it. Xena gently stroked the blonde-gray hair.

"Thank you," said Aphrodite.

Xena nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

"We spoke for a few minutes, but she fell asleep fairly quickly," said Aphrodite slightly defensively.

"She does; she's been sleeping a lot," said Xena. She swallowed and looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell me," said Aphrodite gently and she leant over and gently rubbed Xena's arm.

Xena gave her a weak smile. "She felt a bit off colour, so we decided to stay here for a few days." Xena turned to look at the sleeping Bard. "That was two weeks ago. She has been deteriorating ever since."

Ares words rang in the Goddess' head. "I am so sorry."

There was silence until Xena said in a choked voice, "she called for you." A pause. "And so did I."

Aphrodite sighed, and their eyes locked and they could see each other's pain reflected in them.

"You should be here," continued Xena. "She loved you-loves you," she corrected.

Aphrodite felt overwhelmed by that admission from the taciturn warrior.

"You made her happy though," said Aphrodite, thinking back to what Gabrielle had told her, albeit eventually.

"I hope so," Xena looked from Goddess to Bard. "But," Xena frowned and paused for several moments, "sometimes I knew she was thinking of you, your time together. She missed you."

"Oh Gods, I missed her, so much," whispered Aphrodite. "But I couldn't watch you two together. So it was easier not to."

Xena nodded in agreement, and bent over Gabrielle and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the table.

"Drink?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Gabrielle opened her eyes and took a few moments to get her bearings. She sensed the two other women in the room, but for the moment concentrated all her efforts on trying to control her shallow breathing. It was inordinately hard to turn her head to face Xena, but she put all her energies into it and then gave her a warm smile.

"Hey," said Xena. "How you doing?"

"Feeling a bit tired," mouthed Gabrielle.

"Rest then," said Xena, and a tear tracked down her face.

"I love you," said Gabrielle, with as much energy as she could muster.

"I love you too," replied Xena.

Gabrielle slowly turned her head until she could see Aphrodite. The Goddess smiled and took her hand. They locked eyes, and Gabrielle gave her hand a little squeeze. She then turned back to face Xena, and cocked her head slightly. The warrior got on the bed and wrapped her arms around the bard. She rested her chin on Gabrielle's head until the noisy breathing ceased and Xena could no longer feel any movement from the bard.

Xena and Aphrodite exchanged an anguished glance, and Xena gripped the bard even tighter. Aphrodite leant over and kissed Gabrielle's forehead, and was beginning to straighten up when Xena said shakily, "say goodbye properly Aphrodite."

"Thank you," said Aphrodite in a choked voice, and she gently smoothed Gabrielle's hair and whispered in her ear. When she finished the Goddess walked around to Xena and gave the distraught and reluctant warrior a massive bear hug.

"If you need anything," said Aphrodite.

Xena nodded and said with a sob, "I'm glad you were here. It was right."

Aphrodite gave a weak smile and materialised away leaving Xena to deal with her broken heart, and Aphrodite to nurse hers.

* * *

"Come out I can feel ya," said Xena, and Aphrodite emerged from the trees.

Xena was momentarily surprised but regained her composure quickly. Aphrodite assumed she expected Ares. She looked at the warrior who appeared slightly dishevelled and pale. The Goddess was not surprised that it was a very quiet path she found the warrior on-she imagined Xena had no appetite for crowds.

"Thought I'd check in on you," said the blonde. She deliberately ignored the litter that the black horse was pulling.

"Thanks," said Xena and continued leading the horse. "Walk with me," she asked?

Aphrodite smiled. "So where are you off to?"

"Amphipolis first; Gabrielle wanted to lie there." She looked back towards the coffin, and sniffed loudly. "And then I thought I'd visit Eve. She's married with children now."

"You a granny," said Aphrodite with a chuckle.

Xena flashed a proud smile, and then her face fell.

"I can come with you as long as you want, that is," said Aphrodite, a little nervously.

"I'd like that," said Xena. "Wait a minute." She pulled the horse to a standstill, and then went to the side of the horse and rummaged through a saddle bag. She pulled out some scrolls and looked through them. Finally finding the right bundle, she placed the other scrolls back in the bag and walked towards the Goddess.

"Thought you may like these; scrolls of your time together."

Aphrodite looked at the scrolls and then to Xena.

"Thanks, are you sure?"

"I don't really read them. I prefer my stories told not written," Xena admitted ruefully. "I think you'd appreciate them more."

Aphrodite smiled gratefully. "Would you like a story? I did pick up a few tips."

They shared a chuckle and Xena nodded and then geed up the horse.

"Well have you been to Gaul?"

"A couple of years ago."

"We went and Gabby…"

THE END

I wanted to explore Gabrielle and Aphrodite and that is why Gabrielle and Xena's years together Post FIN are not further developed, It was very difficult to break up Gabrielle and Aphrodite even though I love Xena/Gabrielle pairing, and I hope I showed the pain of all concerned.


End file.
